


The Squirrels Were in My Bird Feeder Again

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's shirt won't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squirrels Were in My Bird Feeder Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first wing!fic. [I totally blame this post.](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/2083192.html)
> 
> For those just finishing [Fledglings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228486), this is the day Jack got his wings.

"Um. Jack..."

"Daniel?"

"Did you notice anything, uh, unusual this morning?"

"Well... The squirrels were in my bird feeder again, even though I bought that new one with the plexiglas shield. I'm gonna get out the pellet gun again, I swear. And they had donuts in the first guard house, but they gave me one, so I'm gonna keep it under my hat for now..."

"Huh. I was thinking about something, uh, more..." He made a sort of broad flapping motion with his hands.

"More?" Jack imitated the motion. Sometimes Jack wondered about that linguistics doctorate.

"Oh, my God! Sir!" Carter yelped from the doorway.

"Carter?" Jack asked, turning to his 2IC. Teal'c stood behind her, one eyebrow arching toward the top of his shiny bald head.

"Um..." Then Daniel made the flappy arm gesture again. And Carter nodded frantically, imitating him.

"Oh, for the love of..." Jack huffed, deciding to ignore both of them and just get on with it.

"What the HELL is wrong with this shirt?" he groused. Stupid base laundry. Coudn't get anything right.

"I think you're going to have to start doing something new about shirts," Daniel said softly.

He began to circle around him. Jack monitored him warily in this peripheral vision.

Which was when caught sight of the wings.

He was just freaking out when Daniel touched him. He delicately smoothed his fingers along Jack's lesser coverts, stroking the – Jack flicked out the opposite wing – midnight blue feathers. The light caress sent a shiver through Jack's sternum straight to his gut.

"Maybe something with a halter," Daniel whispered. He completed his circuit, fingers trailing over greater primary coverts and then back over the alula and marginal coverts and across Jack's shoulders to his pectorals. Calluses on skin sent another jolt below the belt.

"You're already thicker here," Daniel mused, palm flattening over Jack's peaking nipple. "Do you think they work?"

He lifted his eyes to Jack's.

Jack flexed his wings experimentally, wondering how he knew what to do, feeling the shift of new, strange, yet strangely familiar musculature. The wings swept forward, tips brushing together, enclosing himself and Daniel in a private world of soft, dark blue.

Daniel's eyes widened as his pupils dilated. Daniel looked good in blue.


End file.
